The way i loved you
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Annabeth is dating Percy and goes between her feelings for Percy and what her feelings were for Luke. Song-fic for The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift.


**Story about how Annabeth felt after TLO. The chorus is about Luke Not Percy. She's with Percy and chorus is reflecting about Luke. Now, on with the story.**

_He is sensible and so incredible,_

_And all my single friends are jealous._

It was after the battle. Percy and I started dating. Once you get used to his stupidity, he really is sweet. Most of the Aphrodite girls are either jealous or happy. Most are jealous.

_He says everything I need to hear_

_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better_

He's always there for me when I have a nightmare. He says what hear when I feel sad or angry. I couldn't ask for anyone, or _anything_, better

_He opens up my door,_

_And I get into his car,_

_And he says,_

_You beautiful tonight._

I thought back to our first date. He had finally gotten his license. So he opened up my door when he picked me up. When he had gotten in, he said I looked beautiful. I blushed as red as a tomato.

_And I feel perfectly fine._

I felt there was nothing else that could feel _that _perfect.

_But I've been screaming and fighting,_

_Kissing in the rain,_

_Its two a.m. and I'm cursing your name,_

_So in love that you acted insane._

_And that's I loved you._

Then I thought back to how I felt about Luke. I said I only loved him like a brother. But once I did love him. Sometimes I would wake up after he had betrayed us screaming his name. But I knew I loved Percy a different way.

_Breaking down and coming undone,_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush,_

_Never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

The way I loved Luke was like a roller coaster. You're on it and you feel amazing, then its over. Just like that.

_He respects my space,_

_And never makes me wait,_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will._

He never makes me feel uncomfortable. He always comes and calls exactly when he says he will.

_He's close to my mind_

_Talks business with my father,_

_He's charming and endearing_

_And I'm comfortable._

He's always on my mind. The one time he met my father, he pretended to like what he was working on. He's charming and cheesy. I'm always comfortable.

_But I've been screaming and fighting,_

_And kissing in the rain,_

_Its two a.m. and I'm cursing your name._

_So in love that you acted insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you_

But sometimes my thoughts about Percy get interrupted by how I loved Luke. Sometimes I stayed up until 2 A.M. and just curse his name. About what he did to the camp.

_Breaking down and coming undone,_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush,_

_And I never I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

Sometimes I would be With Percy and all of the sudden I would think of Luke and tears would start to fall down my face silently. But Percy would always be there. Unlike Luke.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking,_

_And my hearts not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

When I'm with Percy and I think about Luke, I Fake a smile. And my heart doesn't break, because I don't feel anything.

_And you were wild and crazy,_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, got to wait _

_My soul mistake and I…_

He was crazy, too crazy. Luke made me made, he made me feel like I couldn't get enough, and he made me wait. He was my only mistake.

_I've been screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_Its two a.m. and I'm cursing your name,_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane and that's the way I loved you._

Now, I curse his name every night. Luke acted so insane, but I have to remind myself he was a hero, too.

_Breaking down and coming undone,_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

I was a mess when he died. When I loved him, I felt like I was on a roller coaster.

With Percy it feels like it will last forever. I never knew I could feel all that. In the end the way I loved him was like a brother.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And that's the way I loved you…._

**How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please. I don't really like it tell me if you liked it.**


End file.
